Helping Reid
by MissD.E
Summary: Reid's sleeping with many girls and Morgan is trying make him stop; he decides that Prentiss might help more. Reid and Emily start being really close as friends and she manages to keep him away from casual encounters. But one morning things get way out of hand when she, instead of helping him think of something else - not sex, masturbates in front of him...
1. Chapter 1

**Helping Reid**

**A/N: Hey, everybody! **

**Yet another Reid/Prentiss fic! I don't like the idea that Prentiss is leaving and therefore I'm trying to keep her character with us with this fic. I love her truly! **

**Special thanks to my cousin who is beta-ing this.**

**Genre: Porn w/ Plot; Romance; Friendship**

**Rating: NC-17 (M)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Criminal Minds **

**Enjoy =]**

***********************…**

Women. Lots of them. Blond, dark-haired, red-haired, snow-white skin, darker skin, tall, medium high, from different states, countries, continents… Almost every night when he wasn't too tired to pretend he would spend with a woman.

Pretend? Yes, he couldn't be himself; he didn't want to be himself with them – they were nobody; no, that would be rude to say – they were somebody to spend the night with and sometimes the morning, too, and never see again. Or if he saw them they'd be together again – just for the fun of it. And he knew something that he didn't exactly want to admit to himself – he knew that he was scared to be himself. What if they weren't interested in the real him, what if they rejected him? Nobody wanted to be rejected. The 'what if' questions – they were scaring him as hell and he didn't like hell – he didn't want to understand whether or not he'd turn up there. He didn't – so he did what he could do best – pretend. He had studied psychology so it wasn't very hard to understand those women and to play them as they wanted to be played.

But even if he was pretending he would still be honest with them. He'd tell them what he's studied; he'd tell them that he's working with the FBI; he'd tell them that he's not looking for a relationship and all he wants is to spend the night with someone. 'Real him' would do the same but with a different manner; in a different way. Morgan would tell him that 'real him' spoke in a boring and nerdy way and the way he talked to the women – it was different – it wasn't his way and most likely that's the reason it's worked every time. They were amazed by him – his knowledge; the way he acted; the magic tricks he entertained them with; everything about him amazed them. That didn't make him full of himself; it didn't make him narcissistic or anything – it made him feel lonely and like nobody would understand him. Even though he was the same person with the same qualities he was not himself. He knew so, he knew so but he didn't want to admit it.

Anyway…

"Come on, Spence… I want to get a taste of you." She was tall, blond, Australian and very sexy undoubtedly. He watched her lying in the bed on her stomach facing him and smiling. He walked towards her and she stood on her knees on the edge of the bed. When he was close enough she started kissing his chest; her lips were soft and her breath felt hot on his skin. In a few moments he pushed her gently back on the bed again and lay on top of her. Kissing her mouth, her cheek, her neck, down over her breasts. She arched her back and interlocked her fingers in his hair. Soft moans were escaping her delicate red lips.

He was in the mood for 'slow and easy' that night; she didn't mind. And she was quite good in bed. He liked her. Maybe they could do it again in the morning.

He even wondered for a while whether he should ask her out on a date but then he changed his mind – dating would mean that he had to reveal things about him that he preferred to keep to himself and the people he knew best.

The night passed smoothly. They had good sex; enjoyed each other's bodies and were both pleased.

On the next morning – the usual routine. He got up and went to shower. She was sleeping when he walked in the bathroom. Just as he got out he heard her walking in the bedroom. Then he saw her: she had wrapped the bed sheet around her petite form; her hair was a mess but it was quite cute. She was smiling.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." He answered. His hair was wet and drops of water were dripping down his body. She walked to him, smiled, moved swiftly past him and slipped into the bathroom for a few minutes.

He didn't dress. He was feeling comfortable with her so he decided to make some coffee. She was a nice and cheery person, what he got to know of her last night in that noisy club.

She was out of the bathroom; refreshed now. She looked more appropriate but she was beautiful even without having refreshed herself. The coffee machine was working now – there would be coffee soon.

They weren't saying anything. She just walked to him and stood in front of him. He looked at her. She was a sweetie. They kissed. Passionate. Sexy. Breathtaking. He picked her up with intention to carry her back to his bedroom but a knock on the door interrupted them. He gently let go of her and she stepped on the floor. He gave her an apologetic look and walked to the door.

"Morgan, come on in." Reid said with a sigh.

"Were you taking a shower, man?" Morgan asked with a smirk as he was walking in. His smirk faded as soon as he saw some blond chick standing in the middle of his friend's apartment wrapped in a bed sheet.

"Do you want some coffee? We were about to-" Reid started to say but Morgan cut him off.

"Who is she?" he asked; his voice harsh.

"I'm-" the woman tried to say her name but no such thing happened as Derek shot her a dangerous glance and she bit her lip.

Reid didn't say a thing.

"What the hell is that, Reid? I thought you were through with this! Do you even know her? You're unbelievable." Morgan was very angry.

Spence looked at her and asked; his voice was almost like a whisper in contrast to Derek's, "Would you like to take a shower?"

"Leave." Morgan growled.

"Morgan this is not your decision to make!" Reid finally raised his voice a bit.

"It's alright. I'll just-" she pointed to the bedroom.

The men waited till she left. Spence was still in his towel and was quietly drinking coffee as if he wasn't about to have the latest argument about casual encounters with his coworker and friend.

"I'm only protecting you, you know." Morgan said; he was calm now.

"From what?"

"Yourself." They just looked at each other for a moment then Derek continued, "You have to stop what you're doing."

"And that's coming from a man who's doing the same." Reid took a sip from his coffee.

"I'M NOT- I'm not doing the same." Spence looked at the other man. "I do it, rarely. And I see them again."

Reid shrugged. "I am seeing Irina." He said.

"Irina? Seriously? Man!" Morgan shook his head.

"What's wrong with her?"

Irina. She was one of a kind.

****************…**

**A/N: Please, let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In this chapter there is a conversation in Bulgarian language. I did my best to translate literally and that's why it might sound a bit funny in English…**

**Here's the translation:**

„**И аз му викам да си гледа работата. И си тръгвам." – "And I tell him to sod off. And I start going my way."**

„**И той к'во?" - "And what did he do?" (colloquial – can't translate it accurately)**

„**Еми, нищо – какво да направи? Ние бяхме голяма група, няма как да ми каже каквото и да е, нали мойте ще му видят сметката."- "Well nothing – what could he have done? We were a lot of people; there was just no way he could have said anything; my friends were going to make him pay." (colloquial – can't translate it accurately)**

„**Айде, аз ще тръгвам, че стана късно." – "Alright, I'll be going, it's getting late."**

„**Чао!" – "Bye!" **

**Enjoy =]**

********************************…..**

_Two weeks earlier. Friday night 21:00h. Some bar. _

Reid walked in and spotted a free seat at the bar next to two ladies who were talking. He took the seat and ordered gin and tonic. And then he noticed something odd. The ladies were talking in some language he couldn't recognize.

„И аз му викам да си гледа работата. И си тръгвам." The woman with the darker hair was saying. She was the one sitting closer to him.

„И той к'во?" asked the other.

„Еми, нищо – какво да направи? Ние бяхме голяма група, няма как да ми каже каквото и да е, нали мойте ще му видят сметката." The other woman answered and they laughed.

The one with the lighter hair colour stood from her seat and took her bag. „Айде, аз ще тръгвам, че стана късно." They shared a kiss on the cheek and she left.

„Чао!" The dark-haired woman waved to her friend. She then turned and said to the barman, "One more of these, please." The barman nodded and gave her another drink. She looked around the club and then right on her right where Reid was sitting. She smiled to him and raised her glass in a toast manner; he raised his and they took a sip from their respective drinks.

"Excuse me," Reid said.

She nodded, "Yes?"

"What was the language you were using?" Spence asked.

"Bulgarian." She answered. "That's on the Balkan penin-"

"I know exactly where it is." He interrupted her with a small smile.

She smiled back and tilled her head to one side; obviously intrigued.

"You do? Strange."

"Why? Don't people generally know?" Reid asked.

"No." she giggled, "You're the first. I like that, you know."

He smiled shyly and looked at his drink. In a few moments he looked up at her again; her eyes were beautiful – deep and sparkling. "Are you Bulgarian? Your English is very good."

"Thank you and yes, I'm Bulgarian." The woman told him and extended her arm to him, "I'm Irina Todorova."

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. I mean you don't need to call me Doctor." They shook hands and laughed at his comment. He didn't say it by mistake, he said it on porpoise – he noticed that she was impressed by his knowledge in geography and he knew that she'd like that he had a doctor degree.

"So, Doctor Reid, what are you a doctor of?"

"A few things actually." He told her.

She didn't look like she believed; she arched her braw, "Oh, really?"

"I'm not joking."

After about forty minutes of talking about all kinds of stuff like physics, chemistry, mathematics, psychology and psychoanalysis and a little about philosophy Irina was convinced.

"You really are smart." She said to him.

"You are, too. I rarely talk to somebody with the same interests."

"Well, it's hard to find somebody who likes both mathematics and philosophy." She laughed.

Reid liked her. She was smart and sexy. And he felt good with her; felt good talking to her. For once to find a very smart woman.

"Maybe I should go to Bulgaria, if Bulgarians are like you." Spence said.

"Like me? What do you mean?"

"Smart and pretty."

Irina looked down, "You are a gentleman. And handsome." She looked in his eyes.

"Thank you."

"Thank you." She giggled. In a few moments she turned to him and stood up. "Wanna get away from here?" she tilled her head towards the exit of the bar.

Reid nodded paid both his bill and hers despite she insisted on paying hers herself and they left.

They decided to walk to her place and possibly have a cup of decaff. While walking they kept on talking about various things.

Irina really was smart – she understood the things they were talking about. It got more interesting when they arrived at her place. She told him that she was bisexual and that she had to travel a lot. She also told him that she never minded if men or women she was dating would have sex with others while she was away. Reid was struck to be honest but he didn't let it show.

Of course they had sex. She had led him to the bedroom and undressed both of them. She was a passionate lover and wasn't selfish. She knew what she liked and wasn't shy about any of it. He didn't mind. Men generally don't. It was interesting as they were both dominant and they had quite a lot of fun in bed; always changing positions and places.

On the next day he had asked her out. They had a nice time and started seeing each other every day when they were both free. Reid met Katerina, the girl from the bar a few nights ago – Irina's friend.

Katerina was pretty and a sweetheart. She was studying at university and was quite knowledgeable but shy.

A month ago Morgan had started to try to talk Reid into going out with him to find dates. Reid didn't want dates – he had enough but the problem was that Morgan didn't know about them. He would keep on telling Reid that he needs to get out more, to try new stuff, to get "some lovin'". Of course Reid opposed telling him that he doesn't need Morgan's help. But the older man was persistent and stubborn. He had started showing up at Reid's place with intention to get him to go out.

But there was this one time that he really pissed the genius off.

***************************…**

**A/N: Next chapter will tell the story of Morgan finding out about Reid's dates. Can you guess how that happened? **

**Let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's how the Morgan/Reid friendship in this fic developed. I like the idea of them being friends in this story and it helps for the Hurt/Comfort in the fic.**

Enjoy =]

*****************************************….**

_Three weeks ago. Reid's place, 20:00h _

The doorbell rang.

The woman in his lap frowned, "Are you waiting for somebody?"

Reid shook his head.

"Go get rid of them. I'll be waiting in the bedroom." She smiled and walked to his bedroom.

Spence opened the door, "Morgan, what do you want?" he didn't let him in but the other man pushed pass his friend and into his living room.

"Come on, Kid, we're going out." Derek ordered.

"Why?" asked Reid.

"To find you a date."

"Morgan, get out." Spence said calmly.

"I'm trying to help you get laid."

"You're preventing me from getting laid."

"What do you mean?" Morgan was confused.

"Every time you want me to go out, every time you try to get me involved with some woman, every time you call me at night-" he was starting to get angry.

"What are you talking about?" Derek laughed.

"Morgan? Did you consider the possibility that maybe I get laid enough? Um? Did you even think for a second that maybe I don't need you to find me a woman?-"

"What are you talking about?" the older man, who had put his hands in his pockets and his features were saying 'sorry', asked again.

In that moment from the bedroom walked out a woman wearing only a black bra and matching panties. Morgan's jaw dropped. She was very beautiful. Her hair was long and slightly curly; its colour was copper, her skin was slightly tanned, her eyes were brown, her legs were long… Derek's eyes were all over her body.

"Spence?" she walked to Reid and stepped behind him in attempt to cover herself. He glanced at her figure for a moment before she was pressing against his back. "Why is your friend still here?"

"He's leaving." Reid said looking dangerously at Morgan who really didn't know what to say; so he just turned around and left closing the door behind him.

On the next day at the office Morgan jammed Reid in the break room for interrogation and apology.

"Man, I'm sorry I was trying to- I didn't know you had a girlfriend. And a very hot one!" he smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"What do you mean she's not?" Derek laughed.

"I mean I just had sex with her once; well more than once but only last night… and this morning."

Derek was struck. He didn't say anything. Reid was about to open the door and leave the room when Morgan's low voice stopped him from doing so.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Doing what?" the younger man asked.

"How long have you been using women?"

"I'm not using them – we're using each other."

"You mean you tell them that it's only sex?" Morgan wondered.

"Yes."

"And they still go with you?"

"Yes."

"Damn. You're quite the player." Morgan was hurt; he was hurt because his best friend was doing wrong things and he hadn't told him – he didn't want his help. He was also surprised by Reid's behavior and worried about him. He thought of this as perversion. Why was Reid doing that? What was going on with him?

Reid felt the disgust in his friend's voice. He instantly regretted doing what he had done – what he's been doing.

"How long?" Morgan asked again; his voice was almost like a whisper.

"I've had casual encounters all my life but it was only a few months ago when this became a routine. It's unbelievably easy to pretend to be 'cool' and get them to be with you." Now Reid himself was feeling repulsive.

Morgan closed his eyes. "You have to stop."

"I know."

JJ walked in. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing." Smiled Reid.

"Are you OK, Spence?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Morgan hissed when he heard JJ call Reid Spence – the woman last night… she had called him that.

JJ looked at Morgan who changed the topic as Reid walked out of the room and to his desk.

From then on Morgan and Reid had become closer. Reid would tell Morgan when he slept with some woman. He also told Derek how he'd been acting with the woman. And Morgan knew what Reid knew – he understood the fear of being rejected if he's himself. Derek kind of felt responsible about what was happening because he was the initiator of all this. He had said lots of things to Reid that implied that he's inexperienced and not able to get a date. And he felt awful now; but they both knew that that wouldn't help.

Reid had told Morgan about Irina. The older man didn't like her.

******************************…**

**A/N: In the next chapter we're getting back to the normal time :) Enough memories and history for now… Emily's coming too **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. As promised this is a Reid/Emily chapter and it's Emily's first chapter in the fic thus far. From now on she'll be present in every chapter!**

**The last two chapters told us about some of the things that had happened in the past – I suggest you guys read the last few lines of Chapter One just so you can recall what happened at Reid's place when Morgan came over and saw Reid and the blond girl in the living room after a night of sex.**

_(The conversation between Reid and Morgan is continuing from exactly where I stopped it in Chapter One!)_

**Enjoy =]**

*********************************….**

_Back now_

"What's wrong with her?" Morgan repeated, "She's letting you do this."

"So?"

"So she's doing the same."

"She has the right to sleep with whoever she wants to – she's not my girlfriend; we're both free." Spence explained.

"You do understand that's not how it's supposed to be, right?" Derek's eyes were fixed on Reid who was trying not to stare back.

"I have to change." He put his cup on the counter and walked pass his friend and into his bedroom.

"Change the sheets, too." Morgan shouted after him and sat on the couch.

"I always change the sheets." Reid said to himself. Of course he knew that's not how it was supposed to be.

Morgan sighed. That woman was bad news; she was acting like a whore, but what did that mean about Reid, then? Morgan shook his head; what was happening was dangerous – both physically and mentally.

Derek remembered how he had met Irina. One night he was going to Reid's apartment to check up on him and what did he see: he was kissing some woman next to the wall of the building; his hands on her ass, hers around his neck. They looked like teenagers. She moved her hands to push them away from the wall and taking his hand she led him to the front door of the building.

"Reid!" Morgan shouted and the couple turned to look at him.

"Hey, this is Irina. Irina this is Derek." Spence introduced them to each other.

Morgan eyed Irina. His friend had told him about her. Yes, the Kid was right – she was pretty, but he didn't like her philosophy. He could feel that Reid was starting to develop feelings for her but he was almost a hundred percent sure she didn't feel anything, only carnal attraction.

Reid walked out of his bedroom destructing Morgan from his memories.

"When's Irina coming back from Spain?" Derek asked.

"I'm not sure; she left me a message in Spanish. I don't understand it." Explained Reid and walked to his phone to play the message.

The recording started.

"_¡Hola! Ya estoy en España. No sé cuando voy a regresar. A lo mejor el sábado próximo. Te doy un abrazo y muchos besos, Irina." _

"That's what she said. You have any idea what it means?" Reid asked Morgan.

The older man laughed. "I can't believe I lived to hear you say that especially to me!"

Spence shot him a look. "Very funny."

"Sorry, Pretty Boy, I don't speak Spanish."

"Anyway… I'll ask Katerina when she comes here today."

"Katerina?" Morgan frowned.

"I told you 'bout her – Irina's friend."

"I remember now – the shy girl. Why's she coming here?"

"To study."

"Here?"

"I'm going to help her." Reid said.

"Right. I'll be going then. See you later. And one more thing – be yourself and you'll see why I don't like that Irina." And Morgan left.

Spence didn't say a thing.

In half an hour the doorbell rang. It was way too early to be Katerina. Reid had been reading some of his old notes and books from one of his universities. He opened the door.

"Emily?"

"Hey, Reid! Morgan said that you needed me to translate something from Spanish?"

"He what?" he let Emily in.

"So where is it?" she asked looking around.

"It's, uh, it's a message." He walked to the phone and pressed play again.

Emily listened to the whole message and translated.

"She said: _"Hello! __I'm in Spain now. I don't know when I will return. Perhaps next Saturday. I give you a hug and many kisses, Irina"… _So who's Irina?" she asked.

"What? Morgan didn't give you the whole story?" Reid was obviously angry.

"Hey! Chill out! What the hell's going on?" the brunette asked.

"So Morgan didn't tell you I'm acting like an ass." Was it hurt and loathe that Emily could hear in Spence's voice? "Reid, what's going on?" she was concerned.

He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. "I have a problem, Emily."

Moran knew that if Reid wouldn't open up to him he would open up to Prentiss. He always did. Even after what she did – after her 'death' he would still tell her, let her in his twisted world. And he sent her.

Reid told her everything. Right from the beginning to the end. He told her about the women, about Derek finding out, about hiding this from the team, about Irina, about his fears – everything. And throughout the whole story Emily hadn't said a thing. She just stood there next to him on the couch and listened.

Reid chuckled at the end, "You probably hate me now."

"I don't hate you, I just don't understand you. Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"Tell you what? That I'm scared to be me? That would hurt Morgan 'cos of all the things he's said about me and women – I don't want to hurt anybody." He raised his voice; he was close to the point of breaking.

"You're hurting yourself that way." She calmly explained.

"I don't know what I'm doing."

Silence. Now what?

God, he was so messed up right now. Emily wasn't sure what to do.

"I'll stay with you." The way she said it – it wasn't an offer.

"What do you mean?"

"At all time. You don't do any of …these things at work, right?" she looked at him making sure he wouldn't lie.

"No,"

"Then I'll stay with you. The first thing is that you stop being promiscuous."

"That was harsh."

Emily looked down. He was right – he didn't need her to call him with such names.

"I'm sorry." She said and swallowed hard.

"There's nothing to be sorry for – that's the truth." He had stopped making eye contact.

"And me staying with you will prevent you from doing what you shouldn't be… do we have an agreement?"

"I'm not addicted, Emily." He was aiming for a joke but it only reminded her of the time when he was using the drugs. And, God save her, but she was about to cry.

Reid noticed her reaction and stood up. He couldn't stay there. But he had to.

A knock on the door. He opened it wide and let a woman in.

"Katerina – Emily; Emily – Katerina"

"Oh, hi." The guest said shyly.

"Hey, I'm a friend of Reid's. I'll stay here-" she was looking at Reid while talking to the woman in front of her. "I won't be disturbing you."

"It's OK." Katerina smiled and looked at Reid.

He had locked gazes with Prentiss. In a few moments the pressure had build up. Reid tore his eyes from Emily's and looked at Kate.

"Ensconce yourself somewhere; I'll be right back." Spence spoke gently.

The girl nodded and walked to the kitchen table.

He and Emily walked to his bedroom and closed the door.

"Is she here for-" Emily didn't know how to ask this question.

"She's here to study physics." Reid interrupted her.

"So you weren't planning to sleep with her?"

"You sound like Morgan."

"Well, excuse me but judging by what you told me you would sleep with her if she's willing." Emily knew that's not the best path to follow but she needed some time to process 'this'. Any woman would, hell any man would. And that was Reid, after all… Prentiss thought about Garcia – what would she say? But she won't know – Spence was confiding in her, she couldn't betray him.

"No, I'm with Irina."

"But you still slept with some blond woman last night, didn't you?"

"Katerina's Irina's friend." Reid tried to reason.

"Why do I feel like Irina wouldn't mind sleeping with some of your friends? … Morgan is right – she's no good for you; not for anybody."

Okay, now he was very angry, "Who are you to say what's good for me and what's not?" his voice was harsh. "It wasn't good for you to hide Ian Doyle from us but what did you do instead? You died!" he was hurting her; he didn't care.

"Fuck you!" she said in a whisper; opened the door vehemently and walked fast to the front door opening it. "All I wanted was to help you!"

"And you thought that you'd help me if you stay with me? How is that going to help, Emily?" he couldn't say more. Than a thought ran through his mind.

'Substitutes? No, something else – they didn't look like Emily. And they didn't look like her because he didn't know – he didn't know that he wants her… and he didn't know that he wants her because he doesn't. The degree in philosophy spoke up and everything was clear again – clear as fog but clearer that a few milliseconds ago.

Prentiss was confused. _'What the hell?' _

"You know what, Reid? I'm going to stay here with you and I don't care if you hate me but I'm not going to let you hurt yourself anymore." Her voice was loud. She shut the door and sat on the couch.

Katerina was as frightened as a cat would be if chased by dogs.

In the end of the lesson though she had learned everything. Reid explained in a good and interesting way and Kate was quite comprehensive. She left happy and full of knowledge.

Reid sat next to Emily on the couch after the girl left.

"You're a good teacher."

"Thank you."

The hurt was gone, the hatred was gone and they were just sitting there.

*******************….**

**A/N: So that was the start of Reid and Emily's 'relationship'. They are still only friends but later on things will change A LOT! **

**Let me know what you think :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright guys this is a warning! Finally the wonderful smut started! **

**NC-17! - For A Reason!**

**Hope you have fun reading this chapter! Later you'll see more of the friendship… I really like the idea of Morgan/Reid friendship and with Emily there too things are just heaven for me!**

**I have some bad new though … updating will be slow – I have RL in the way … I have to make sure I have money in future to pay my internet so I can post new stories so I have to study hard to get in university. And that's why I'll update less but stick around. By beta's read the next chapters and she's in love with it. FOR ALL SMUT LOVERS - she's all about smut and if she likes it you will too! **

**Keep following!**

**Enjoy =]**

****************************…..**

Three months passed. Irina had written an e-mail saying that she would be staying in Spain a lot longer than planned. Morgan was evidently happy, Emily was evidently happy only with Morgan and Reid - he really didn't care.

He still had a routine but it was a way healthier one; every Wednesday, Thursday and Friday he and Emily would have a sleepover. It "consisted" of ordering something to eat, watching a movie or playing chess or poker and sleeping. One week at Reid's; one week at Emily's. At first they wouldn't share a bed but one month in the routine they started to snuggle on the couch and sleep in the same bad and half a month later still they started waking up with Emily's head on Reid's shoulder or his hand over her waist.

One Saturday morning at Reid's apartment, after a long night of poker and a chat about strip clubs Reid woke up with a hard-on. Not that that was unusual but generally Emily's crotch wasn't pressed against his. He didn't dare move. She was so soft and warm; he just wanted to trust –

_A couple of minutes earlier._

Emily woke up. She was extremely turned on. Then she felt aware of her surroundings. Her leg was over his and his hard cock was pressing against her pussy. Oh God! Did she feel 'hard'? She moved just a little bit; yes, definitely hard. Emily took a slow, deep breath. Damn, she wanted to dry-hump him; well it would be better if she could fuck him the way she wanted to but… no she couldn't so that. She waited for a moment. Nothing happened. Maybe she could press against him; just once. His erection felt so good. And she slowly pressed herself against him but she couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips.

She stopped dead in her tracks –thrusts. She felt Reid's chest move up and down faster. She moved her head back and saw that he was wide awake. She awkwardly moved her leg away from his and they both moaned at the loss of contact.

"God, I'm so sorry." Emily started.

"Please, it was my pleasure." Spence joked.

"I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."

He arched a brow and smirked. "Don't worry about it."

"It's just been too damn long." She sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"For me too." He said sadly.

"Oh, please – what's that three months?"

"Yes, considering…" he didn't finish his sentence. "No sexual release whatsoever."

Emily looked at him in awe, "Don't you like…" she looked down and then back at him, "…masturbate?"

He laughed, "No, whenever I wanted sex I got sex…"

"Really? Never?"

He nodded.

"Wow!"

"What?"

"The first man ever to say that he doesn't-"

Reid laughed again.

"Do it for me." Emily said.

"What? No!"

"Why not?" she sat in the bed and started bouncing.

His gaze fell to her breasts.

"Only if you do it, too."

"Masturbation play? Interesting. I haven't done this since college."

"You actually want to do this?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, you don't?"

"I'm not sure."

"It's harmless really." She was going to explode. Why did she want to ogle his cock out of a sudden? She didn't let her eyes drift down his chest and abs to his erection despite the frantic desire to do so.

Reid looked her up and down and sighed, "OK."

"Really?" she sounded excited.

"Yes, really."

She smiled and changed her position so that she could look at him and he could look at her.

Emily started by taking her top off. Reid's eyes immediately fell to her breasts. Natural. She lay on her back again and let her hands roam over her chest. She was examining his reactions. It was interesting to see him in such a situation. She decided to take it to the next level and spread her legs slightly. She moved her right hand down her body slowly; her fingers were barely touching her skin. Soon she had reached her objective; her hand pressing against her damp core.

"When I felt your hard penis pressing against me I -" she took a harsh breath in at the vivid memory, "I thought I wouldn't be able to hold it in." Emily told him.

Spence didn't say a thing, didn't do a thing; he just kept looking. And then he remembered that was bilateral. It was only fare that he does it too. But he couldn't. He didn't want to tell her because then she would stop what she's doing and that would be unfair.

"I can't do it." He suddenly said; his eyes meeting hers.

She swallowed hard but her actions didn't halt. "I can't stop now." He looked back down between her legs. Her hands were pushing the fabric of her panties away. "How about what happens in our homes stays in our homes?" Prentiss suggested panting. Reid nodded; his eyes scanning her pleasure-filled face.

"Does that mean I can watch you?" he asked; he sounded kind of shy.

She nodded. "You can do whatever you want to."

Her panties were now on the floor next to the bed and her fingers were playing with her clit. Pressing gently, circling it, teasing it; one finger was thrusting inside her slowly; soon she added a second one; wiggled them a bit to hit all the right spots. The sounds she was making were shooting straight to Reid's erection making him even harder. He wanted to bury his dick in her soft and wet pussy and make her come until she fell into the world of unending bliss. But he knew that he couldn't – that wouldn't be right; but God he had to do something about that erection. Maybe call the cutie from the fifth floor. She looked like she would sleep with him any day. He couldn't do that either – he had promised Emily and Derek not to do that anymore; only if he had feelings, which he didn't have.

Emily was hitting the right spot with every thrust of her fingers. God, she was gonna come so hard. And the way Reid was looking at her –like he was going to devour her; the thought of him sliding into her; his body over hers; his lips on hers, sent her over the edge.

Damn, the sounds she was making and her beautiful form and everything about her was overwhelming. And she was coming in front of him; partly because of him.

They both just stood there not doing anything.

"I'll go take a cold shower." Reid said as he stood up.

His erection was **very **obvious. Emily bit her lower lip. She wanted to give him a helping hand, or mouth, or pussy. But she couldn't.

He tried not to recall what he had witnessed and willed his hard-on away as he took a cool shower. Half through his time in the bathroom he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, can I join? We forgot that we have a meeting with Morgan this morning." Emily informed.

"Uh, sure."

Prentiss opened the door and walked in. She hung her towel on the hooks and joined Reid in the shower. By their own volition her eyes drifted down to his cock – his impressively big cock. She took a deep breath in. Their bodies were so close. Her chest heaved.

Oh, great, he was starting to become hard again. Her eyes widened.

"Wow, you have a very big-" she didn't finish the sentence.

"Um, thanks." Awkward. "Sorry for- You're just very attractive."

"Nothing to be sorry for and so are you." She tore her gaze away from his erection.

They got out of the shower in about ten minutes. Dressed up and met Morgan in the local café only a few minutes later than arranged.

***************…**

**A/N: Like another author here once said: ****SMUT FOR SMUT'S SAKE! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter – Finally! **

**I know it took forever and the even worse part is that it's only the beginning of the school year :( I am really sorry I can't update faster! I mean it! I want to watch CM and to write and read fics and stuff but I must study! It's not fair – I can't do both :( …**

**Just keep following! It'll take time but I always finish my fics!**

**(For the people who are also following Machine Gun – don't hold your breath … I have nothing! So sorry – It's such an interesting fic for me – a challenge and the plot is action/adventure; Crime – it's not my usual smut … I'll update ASAP I promise!) **

**Enjoy! =]**

*****************************…**

Reid went to order breakfast for him and Emily. Prentiss used the time while he was away to tell Morgan how bad she had screwed up but before she even had begun telling the story Derek's mind was destructed by something else.

"Why are Pretty Boy and that chick making moves on each other?"

"What?" Emily turned around to see Reid and some girl staying in one another's personal space and the girl was giggling. "Okay, it's my fault." Prentiss said, keeping her voice down.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Morgan laughed.

"This morning I masturbated in front of him and-"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Derek shouted. The whole café turned to look at him. "You did what?" he repeated in a whisper.

"And then I took a shower with him."

"WHAT?"

"Keep your voice down!" Emily growled at him.

"Are you out of your mind Prentiss?" Morgan didn't know what to say. Neither did Emily. "Was it worth it, at least?"

"Way worth it. Now we'll have to 'remove' her from him before they do it in the queue." She suggested.

"No, let's leave them." Derek said. "We'll get rid of her when they come back if he doesn't do it himself."

A minute and a half later Reid returned with breakfast. The girl had gone to her table and was now talking to her girlfriends.

"Who is she, man?"

"She was in the queue with me." Reid answered his friend's question.

"You're not planning to sleep with her, are you?" Morgan asked.

Spence made a face.

"You shouldn't sleep with just anybody." Emily said.

"I know but-" he started but Morgan interrupted,

"Prentiss, you did his – you fix him."

"I'm not gonna 'fix' him, Derek."

"Well don't look at me that way, I'm not gonna 'fix' him either."

"Why are you arguing about 'fixing' me?" Spence laughed, "She'd happily do it!" he pointed to the girl from the queue without her seeing it.

"No!" Emily and Derek said in union.

Reid looked sad and disappointed. He really needed to get laid.

They had breakfast and went their ways. Morgan had a meeting with Garcia. Emily had to go home and Reid … well he had nothing to do.

So now what? He couldn't just throw away everything he's done already and fuck some girl. He went home and decided to read a bit. But when he opened his book of choice he couldn't focus on it. All he could think about was Emily and what she had done in front of him. There were times he really regretted having an eidetic memory; other times he was extremely grateful for it – and now, now he wasn't sure whether or not he was happy about it. He remembered everything; every little detail about her body, everything that she had done, every sound that she had made.

Just as he decided he would have to take another cold shower he heard a knock on the door. He stood up from his seat and walked to the door. JJ was there, in the corridor in front of his apartment. JJ was a pretty girl and Reid had never denied it but interestingly now she was even more attractive, maybe it was because of the bulge in his pants.

"Hi, Spence." The blond smiled. She was wearing denim jeans, white trainers a light spring wind- and waterproof jacket. A black top underneath the jacket that uncovered just enough of her beautifully shaped breasts and Reid was staring. Just as he remembered to greet back and _stop staring_ she looked down at her chest, "Do I have something?"

"Um, no, come on in." Spence said and opened the door more. She walked in and looked around. "So, what's up?"

"Will and Henry went to the park to have some father-son time but Will decided that it would be good for Henry to see uncle Spence so I was send here to collect you if you want to come."

Oh, he wanted to _come_. "Um, just a second JJ. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm good, thanks." She answered.

Reid went to his bedroom. He tried to content himself – he shouldn't be thinking like that about JJ! Especially not when he was going to spend the day with her husband and son! He had to call Morgan and let him know he's with Will and Henry and not with some woman doing God knows what. He would send a message. He got his phone and wallet and walked out of his bedroom.

"Ready, Spence?" JJ asked.

Reid nodded and they walked out.

Jennifer had parked her car in front of Reid's and as she was driving he sent a message to Morgan letting him know how he was spending the day.

Soon they had reached the park and Reid had forgotten all about his 'problem' and was enjoying himself with his godson.

At about lunch time JJ, Will, Henry and Reid went to have a nice lunch at a famous family restaurant where they met Hotch, his girlfriend, Jack and Rossi who had been playing football in another side of the park. They all sat on one table and ordered their meals. After lunch they resumed their walks and it wasn't until late afternoon that they all headed back to their apartments.

Morgan knew that he couldn't leave Reid alone this night and he had absolutely forbidden Prentiss staying at Reid's so he brought beer for himself and popped up at Reid's at about 7 pm.

"Morgan, hi." Reid greeted his friend.

"Hey, man." The older man walked in.

"Thanks for coming."

"I get a 'thanks'? That's new." Derek joked.

"Yeah, I thought I should thank you for what you're doing and for coming here tonight. It would have been tough."

"It would have been tough for me too if Prentiss masturbated in front of me! She's a tease…"

"And then we showered together." Reid added.

Both man laughed. "It's good to hear reason in your words again, Pretty boy."

"Thanks…" Spence looked down. "So what can we do?"

"What do you and Prentiss do?" Derek asked, "Apart from-" he chuckled as Reid glared at him.

"We play poker and watch Discovery channel."

"Ok, so how about we drink beer and watch basketball?" suggested Derek.

And that's what they did. When the match finished they changed the programme over to the musical channel just at David Guetta and Snoop Dogg's "Sweat" was starting.

"Great! Almost naked girls hopping to the rhythm of 'that' song." Spence frowned.

"Oh, come on, man, don't tell me that is disturbing you." Morgan laughed when Reid stood up and headed towards his bedroom.

"I'm going to have a shower."

Morgan just laughed again.

In thirty minutes the older agent was starting to get anxious. He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"What?"

"What are you doing there? You don't have a girl hidden just in case, do you?"

"Of course not, Morgan!"

"So what are you doing? I don't hear the shower."

"It's my bathroom; I can do whatever I want to!" Morgan said nothing. "I'm taking a bath." Reid added.

"Fine! Do it faster 'cos I want to take a shower too. I'm tired!"

"Did Garcia tire you up today?" the question was asked with obvious sarcasm; of course she and Derek were only friends.

"Stop being smart, Reid and get out!"

"Or what?"

'Or what?' seriously? The kid was getting on his nerves… but 'what' was a good question.

"Get out or I'm going to come in and take a shower with or without you." what a warning, Derek couldn't believe that he just said that but it apparently worked, the shower was turned on.

In a few minutes Reid was out of the bathroom looking as usual: wet and a towel was wrapped around his waist. He glared at Morgan but he wasn't really pissed, he was faking it and his friend knew; it was time for him to get out anyway.

Morgan took a quick shower; he wasn't joking when he said he was tired. When he got out Reid had already made the couch for him and was bringing him pillows. Why was he still in his towel was beyond Derek but he never minded seeing the other man almost naked, apparently nor did Spence.

They said their goodnights and went to sleep.

***************************…**

**A/N:**  
**I hope you enjoyed the chapter … :)**

**In the next chapter we'll see what's up at work ;)**

**Rossi will be involved (He really is a good profiler) :D and we'll see where the things between Emily and Reid are going … now here's where it gets complicated! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, been forever, I know… Anyway here's the next chapter … we get some witty talk and we see that Rossi's a good profiler… other than that – tease … again! **

**Bad me! **

**About the late uploads .. I hate excusing myself every time but I have school – it's a very important year for me and I've no time for creative writing except if it's homework … and I doubt my English teacher would ever want us to write that sort of stuff…**

**AngiePowers493**** – you're amazing and I just have to thank you for everything you're doing for me! I feel really bad for not being able to upload and give you the smut you deserve to read****! **

**I hope everyone likes this chapter and keep following… **

**Enjoy =] **

***********************************…..**

On the next day the two men headed out to work. The first half of the day went smoothly. Reid had a lot on his mind and that kept him away from thinking about Emily. Thinking about Emily? Well… yes, she had done …that in front of him and then in the bathroom she clearly wanted to lick his cock and now it was lunch time and his work was finished and he was about to head out when somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see who it was.

"Hey, Rossi, what's going on?"

"What's going on with you Reid?" the agent asked, "You seem to be a bit distracted and in the same time you're trying to distract yourself with the job."

"The things I generally do to release the stress … well I don't do them anymore." Spence said.

"What, no good books?" Hotch was just a few meters away so he could hear Reid's conversation with Dave.

Reid smiled a bit and looked down, "Yea, something like that."

"Hey, Reid, me and Morgan are heading out for a bit. You want in?" Emily shouted across the bullpen, thankfully it was only the BAU members there.

"Yes, I'm coming." He smiled at Rossi and walked over to his friends.

"I don't think it's books that he's missing, Aaron." The Italian said.

Hotch looked at the direction of the 3 profilers, they were in front the elevator now. He knew what Rossi meant. There was something going on with him.

"Let Morgan and Prentiss deal with him." The unit chief said.

"So, man, how are you holding up?" Morgan asked. The three of them were in the back of the building, outside, there was a tree that stood as a wall, overall it was an enclosed place. They could talk there.

"Honestly?" the 'man' in question asked, his companions nodded. "I want to fuck Prentiss."

"What?" her reaction was one of offence and Morgan laughed.

"Oh, come on, Emily, you want Reid to fuck you." Derek told her.

"Maybe I do-"

"So what are we waiting for? Let's do it here." Spence urged.

"A bit edgy, aren't we?" The older man asked.

"Yes!" Emily and Reid answered simultaneously.

"Woah, I was asking Pretty Boy."

They all stopped talking abruptly, neither had any idea what to say.

"What do we do now?" the brunette asked.

"I must have sex."

"I never thought I would hear Reid say this." Derek admitted.

"Me neither." Emily whispered.

Derek thought for a bit; he had told Reid 'no sex unless you have feelings', so it was reasonable enough to ask, "Do you have feeling for each other?"

"Of course we do! We're on the same team, the-" Emily started.

"That might turn out to be a problem, if Hotch catches us-" Spence reasoned.

"He won't catch us in your bedroom, nor my kitchen, nor your living room, nor my bathroom-" Prentiss listed.

"OK, OK, OK," Derek interrupted her, "First – I'm never staying at your places again," the three all laughed at that, "Second, try not to jump each other the minute you get somewhere private. I'm gone now."

"How do you know we'll stay together?" Reid raised his voice as Morgan was moving away from them, but the duo could still hear his laugh.

They looked at the ground.

"You're supposed to be at my place tonight." Emily uttered.

"I know."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

The end of the working day came in a thousand light years. Prentiss and Reid were constantly glancing at each other, touching and rubbing against each other when there was that much room so that it won't look too suspicious. But Rossi knew and he was constantly smirking.

"Hey Prentiss, why is Rossi smirking?" JJ asked.

Reid's and Emily's eyes met for a moment then she casually shrugged, "I don't know."

Rossi stood from his seat in the bullpen and went to his office, closing the door once he was inside.

Soon enough Spence and Prentiss were in her car and driving towards the Emily's place.

Once they were inside they stood still. It was pretty much like it had been the first time they did the sleep over. The feeling of lack of knowledge about what would happen and the anticipation were stressing them out. In some weird nor-verbal way they decided that they would listen to Morgan and wait… so Emily went off doing what she generally did when Reid was at her place – she made popcorn and took the cards out. Spence sat on the couch and turned the TV on 'Discovery Science'.

Now they were both seated on the couch; on both ends of the couch. Emily was on the right and Reid was on the left. It was awkward as they generally sat almost literally on top of each other; she would lay her head on his shoulder or mover her legs over his…

Prentiss glanced towards Reid; Reid glanced towards Prentiss and all of a sudden they vehemently looked back at the TV. Laugher filled the room.

"That is pathetic!" Emily said through laughs. "We have never sat so far away from one another!"

"Well… I'm not sure that's such a bad idea." Spence said honestly.

Prentiss was a bit confused, "What do you mean?"

"If you are sitting closer to me I am not sure I will be able to control myself." He told her. The only light in the room was coming from the TV screen and the lamp in the kitchen. Their eyes were sort of sparking and the way they were looking at each other was absolutely erotic. Emily was looking at his lips. Lips that she wanted to kiss, to suck on, to feel on her skin… She crawled towards him and when she reached him she stood on her knees, that way she was towering over him and he was looking up at her. Reid's puppy dog eyes were so innocent; one moment he's like this big, strong beast and the next like a small puppy. Taking this innocence away from him in that moment excited Prentiss so she maneuvered herself and now she was straddling his lap. His hands automatically moved to her waist where he gently placed them, as if he were scared of touching her. In that position they stood for a few moments, utterly slow-passing moments; and then they kissed. Their soft lips moved in a union, the moment she felt his tongue on her lower lip she opened her mouth letting him in just like she will spread her legs the minute she felt his hard cock begging for entrance. She wanted that man!

Suddenly she found herself laying on her back on the couch with Reid's body over hers. He was kissing her lips, her jaw line, her neck; her hands were settled in his hair tugging lightly and keeping him close. His kisses were leaving her skin on fire. She didn't want him to ever stop. In a few moments Spence sat back up and pulled her with him. Before she could even protest he had already taken her top off and was unbuttoning her trousers. Emily moved fast when the button and the zip were opened standing up, pushing them down her legs and stepped out of them. The weather was quite warm and she had worn a purple top, black trousers and high-heel black sandals. Now all she had on her was her black bra with sateen ribbon, the matching panties and the sandals.

********************….**

**A/N: I know .. bad place to stop … So, yes, I know I'm a tease…  
Don't hate me too much ;) **

**Hugs to everyone who read this … I know it's not hugs but chapters what you want and I'll try to give them to you sooner! **


	8. Chapter 8

Prentiss was standing there in front of Spence who was smiling contently to himself while his eyes were traveling up and down the beautiful woman's body.

She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Just as she was about to let it fall Reid stood up abruptly, put his hands over her clad breasts looking in a horrified way in her eyes as if he just remembered something of inexplicable importance then looked down at where his hands were, "Um…" he started and moved his hands away.

Emily was lost and extremely confused. She started thinking that they had missed something very important on a case and the serial killer should kill again that night if he's following the pattern.

"What? What is it?" she was not only confused now but scared as well.

"We shouldn't do this." Reid said rapidly.

Emily felt the world falling of her shoulders. She clasped her bra and sat on the couch, "God I thought there was a serial killer." She sighed.

"A serial killer? No." he arched his brow and sat next to her.

"And why not?"

"Emily, it's generally good if there aren't any serial killers, you know." Reid explained.

"No, no, no… why can't we do this?" she asked.

"Oh, Morgan said no fucking."

"Morgan?" she asked. She couldn't care less about what Morgan had said.

"But he's right."

"You said "I want to fuck Emily" today if I recall correctly."

"Yes, I do but I don't want to _fuck_ _you._" He emphasized.

"Y-you lost me." She frowned.

"Yes, physically I want to fuck you, but I can _fuck_ any girl…"

"Ahh, I get it now, you don't want to _fuck me_." She caught up with him. None of them spoke for a minute then Emily turned to Spence, "So what are we going to do? If we do it tonight it's gonna be a fuck."

"We won't." he simply said.

"Yeah right, and that comes from you."

"Hey, I can control myself."

"A minute ago you said you couldn't." she smiled at him.

"That was a minute ago." There was the puppy face again. Sometimes he's too adorable.

"… Alright, uh, popcorn?" he reached to the coffee table and took the bow with the popcorn putting it in her hands.

She laughed, her chest moving up and down with every breath she took.

Reid stood up, "Emily." He said as he walked to some unknown direction; he circled the couch, she looked up at him trying not to laugh. But her eyes just drifted down his body and stopped on his crotch. She licked her lips.

"Oh, God…" Reid groaned and closed his eyes, his erection was becoming painful.

"I can-"

"Emily, don't talk." He ordered, his eyes still closed.

He was making it really hard not to laugh; her phone rang. She frowned and stood up and found it in her bag,

"Hey, JJ." She said into the receiver. … "Oh, I'm OK, you?" … "Aha."… She gestured to Reid to clear out the clothes fast, apparently JJ was going to come in, or something, "Yeah, totally, just- Reid is here, too."

"_He is? What are you two doing?" _JJ sounded surprised.

"Oh, you know…uh," she was searching for something to help her come up with a good explanation of that question; Spence took out cards from his bag and laid them on the table. Emily's clothes were now in one pile on the couch, "Cards! We're playing cards!" Prentiss raised her voice relieved that they had an excuse; everybody knew they like playing cards together.

"_O-okay! You sound pretty excited about it. Oh, open the front door for me, please." _JJ was in front of the building.

"Mhm." Emily said and hung up. "JJ's coming up to give me something!" Prentiss announced.

"You dress up, I'll let her in." Spence suggested.

By the time JJ was in the apartment Emily was dressed up and looking decent, she had given herself and Reid cards and it looked like they had been playing the whole time.

"Hey, JJ." Reid greeted.

"Hi, Spence, Emily, here's the lip gloss I promised you." Jennifer walked to the couch where Prentiss was sitting and handed her the lip gloss, "I hope I'm not disturbing anything." The blond smiled.

"Nah, we were just playin'." Emily said.

Reid smiled. "Yeah, playin'." He repeated.

"What are you doing here after work? I though you and Will were going to restaurant for a romantic dinner." Prentiss asked.

"Yea, we were passing and I thought I should drop by to give the gloss to you, I always forget it when we're at work." JJ explained, "Anyway, I'm going, Will's waiting, have a fun night." The blond left after they said their good night's.

As JJ closed the door behind her Emily took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You're tense." Announced Reid.

"Ya think?" Prentiss put her hands in the back pockets of her trousers. "Jen almost caught us- … almost doing 'it'."

"'Almost doing it?'" Spence repeated with an amused grin. Em gave him a look. "Well at least there's one good thing." He sat on the couch again.

"And what is that?" The brunette walked over and sat next to him.

"You're trying to ruin my achievement by sitting so close." Reid said sort of shyly.

"Really?" Prentiss was acting naughty. "How about now?" she slid her left hand up his leg but he stood up just before she touched his member. She looked up to see a preoccupied Reid. And before she could ask 'what's going on' he walked towards the front door, taking his bag and jacket.

"I should go." He told her, opened the door and left closing it behind him softly.

Emily was taken off her feet. _"What the hell just happened?" _


	9. Chapter 9

Thinking about it she knew that maybe she shouldn't have done that; after all she was there to help him stay away from sex, not … well, the opposite. But, damn, did she crave for him. All these years working with him, not even thinking about relationships with coworkers and later the whole 'Stay with Reid to prevent him from sleeping with every other pretty-head that's around', which eventually turned to spending the nights in the same bed, … in his arms, her body so close to his, his sent on her skin, his lips almost touching hers… Her mind was trying to analyze the situation but her thoughts were changing so rapidly she decided it was no use anyway and she went about clearing up the room, taking a shower and going to bed, alone, unfortunately. Ah, if only Reid was there…

Why did Emily do that? That was the question Spence couldn't answer. After all he'd told her he preferred not to sleep with her this night; after all he didn't want to _fuck_ her. He wanted something more, something that she deserved; that _they_: Spencer and Emily deserved. He did understand her though – sex is something people want, or at least that's how he saw it. Looking back he remembered wanting sex and then going out to find somebody to have sex with; so he got that part. And, really, what bugged him wasn't 'why she did it' – this was clear now after he judged by himself, but 'why did she do this after he told her how he felt about it'. Whenever he was told 'no' he always walked away; it rarely happened but it was there and always an option… so why? She couldn't have wanted 'it' that much that she would ruin their …'thing' for a fuck, would she? ... Anyway best to call Morgan, if he's not busy he could join him at his place.

"Hey, Morgan!"

"_Hey, Reid! You not with Emily?"_ Morgan asked curiously.

"Yea, you said 'no fucks' so…"

"_Wait, you actually listened to me? Really?"_ Derek was amused, for a moment, then he thought about it; what did the boy mean when he said 'fuck' and referred to Emily. She wouldn't be a fuck for him, they both have feelings for each other.

"Yeah, imagine that." Spence smiled. "Hm, you feel like sleeping with me tonight?" they both laughed. Yes, they knew what he meant but, boy, did that question sound weird or what?

"_Yea, I could visit you later. I'm a bit busy at the moment."_ Morgan told his friend.

Reid could hear music in the background.

"You know what? Don't bother, you can't baby-sit me every night for the rest of my life. I'll be just fine." Derek listened very carefully to Spence's voice and couldn't hear anything like sarcasm or uncertainty. Still he preferred to ask, just to be a hundred per sent insured.

"_You sure? I can come by-"_

"No, no, no. You have fun." Reid Wished.

"_OK, if there's anything just call me."_ Morgan hoped he wouldn't get such a call. He now thought his Pretty Boy was strong enough.

"Bye." Spence said.

"_Later." _

And with that the phone call was over.

Reid was at his place in about five minutes.

On the next day the team got a new case and whoever arrived went straight to the conference room where Garcia presented the case; in other words no time to chat. An hour later they took a flight to Minnesota. There they had to stop a brutal serial killer who killed women and took with him various parts of them. Soon enough they noticed the hurried way the killer was 'doing his job'. The BAU was in a small town in the north part of the state. A few murders occurred every night. The team noticed that a different part was taken from every victim – a leg, an arm, an internal organ. Sometimes a few parts would be taken from the same body. Three sleepless nights in the case they finally managed to catch him. It turned out he was making a girlfriend because he was lonely; at least that's how he had explained it. Apparently Frankenstein was in town. Thankfully that disgusting case was over and the team went back to Quantico. They were given the next day off because Strauss had walked into Garcia's office just as the tech had received some crime scene photos and the woman couldn't take her mind off of those awful 'things'. So she decided that if the team had to see this for real not only in pictures they deserved some rest; as long as the reports were in till the end of the week.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily was in her home, sitting on her couch hugging a pillow. There was absolute silence. Outside it was raining gently. It was late afternoon and the heavy clouds were preventing the light from the Sun reaching the Earth. She hadn't turned any lights on in her apartment. Emily was just sitting there. That last case was awful. She felt sad and, honestly, a bit lonely. Thinking really hard about that case and that man – that murderer, she thought she was lucky that she was alone but that thought made her feel bad about herself. Did she want to be alone? As a woman and an agent she rarely felt scared whenever she was by herself but right now, at that very moment, she didn't want that. Emily Prentiss stopped thinking; she stood up and walked to the kitchen table where she had left her cell; she picked it up; found the number she was looking for and called. While it was ringing she felt week in the knees.

"_Hello?"_

"Can I come to your place?" she asked silently.

…"_Sure"_

She hung up and went to her bedroom. She prepared a bag with necessary things and left her home, locking the door after her. Emily walked to her parking space and got in her car. There were little drops of rain on her face; she left them dry there and just drove.

In twenty minutes Prentiss was in front of his door. She knocked and waited. He opened and their eyes met. He opened a bit more, as a gesture for her to come in. She took a step forward and put her hands around his neck pulling him towards her for a kiss. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her body close to his. Once she was inside he pushed the door closed behind them. Their kiss was so sensual and passionate. Together they were walking towards his bedroom, their lisps never parting. They both knew they need that; they'll think about the consequences later. The back of his legs hit the bed and he fell back bringing her with him. Lying on top of his body was what Prentiss desired. She looked into his eyes then down to his lips; his was observing her face as she bit on her bottom lip; in a moment she leaned down and kissed him again. His lips were so soft. Her tongue ran over his lower lip and he opened his mouth just enough for her tongue to slip in where it met his. Those kisses were amazing and Emily just couldn't suppress the moan that left her lips and died onto his. In a few seconds she broke the kiss they were sharing and stared into his eyes for a long moment. Prentiss pushed herself up with her hands; she was straddling him and that position turned out to be very comfortable. She could feel his hard-on starting to announce its presence and she couldn't help but thrust her pelvis into his. He hissed and she smiled. Emily started slowly unbuttoning his shirt button by button. In what seemed like forever she was done unbuttoning. He pushed himself up into sitting position and she slid the shirt down his shoulders and arms. When it was completely off she threw it on the floor. The change of the angle, though, arose a shockwave through her body that both started and ended into her core. She was getting really wet now just from the feeling of his hard penis between her thighs. She took off her jacket and top. Emily wasn't wearing a bra which surprised the man beneath her; not that he minded. She leaned down again to capture his mouth in another kiss. Their torsos were touching and the skin on skin contact made them both gasp in anticipation. All too soon she started moving her hips against his; the friction was so sweet neither wanted it to stop but they both knew that they had to. His hands changed their position moving from her lower back to her shoulders and pushed her up slightly breaking the kiss. Her hips stopped their movement and she stood off of him and sat on the bed. Their unspoken agreement for the night included actual sex so they took their clothes off. Neither of them watched the other undress. Insecurity was in the air; what if one of them realized that what they were about to do is not as right as it felt at that moment?

That didn't matter any longer as she felt his hand on her shoulder. She lay down on her back and watched him shift his body over hers. He moved his right hand down her side and her leg moved her leg over his waist. She felt his hard member touching her heated core and she gasped. He reached down between their bodies to angle himself but instead of pushing into her she felt his cock slowly sliding over her clit until his balls were pressed against her. That felt extremely good and it was leaving her pussy throb with need. He pulled back as equally slowly and repeated his action. His big shaft was enhancing the perfect feeling of supreme delight she was already enjoying, created by the friction. She knew sex with that man would be transcendent but she was already close to a climax and he still wasn't inside. Then he did something with his hips that made her pant. He was pressing deliciously against her. She had to close her eyes as he repeated that motion over and over and over again… Her nails were leaving marks down his back, in a moment Emily moved her other leg over his waist as well as if to encourage him to penetrate her. She felt his body shift and a shiver running down her spine as he moved away from her completely. Just as Prentiss was about to ask him where's he going she saw him reaching in the night table drawer on the far side of the bed; she relaxed. Taking a deep breath in while she was waiting for him to put the condom on she thought about them and she smiled. She was glad that this was happening, and if you asked her to be completely honest she would add a 'finally' and emphasize on it. Then he was back. She instinctively grabbed his biceps and spread her legs further apart. He was looking at her almost anxiously. Emily nodded; that was all the reassurance he needed to proceed. The head of his cock entered her. She locked her gaze with his. Very slowly he started pushing in. He was making sure that she didn't feel any pain as he didn't do anything to prepare her. When he was finally all the way in she smiled. He didn't move for a few moments which he didn't spare as he kissed her sensually. When she wrapped he legs around his waist he started moving gently; almost taking it out before pushing back all the way in. He kept going in a slow and passionate pace for a while longer, just enjoying the feeling of her body beneath his and around his cock. Slowly but surely his thrusts were becoming harder and harder. As they were rocking in their perfect passion-filled rhythm Emily was trying to keep by meeting every one of his solid thrusts. Was he fucking her? It didn't matter; only the feeling of his hard dick inside her mattered now. Emily felt as if she were going to explode; holding on for dear life was all she could do right at that very moment. That amazing man was making her forget the existence of the world with his every move and touch. The feeling inside her was inexplicable. She was burning; he was hitting some spot somewhere within her that was driving her out of her mind, out of this world. Emily made the mistake to open her eyes just for a split second and the surroundings made her brain work again and realization hit her. The sheer understanding of where she was, who she was with, the fact that his cock was deep inside her only brought her closer to the edge. His body was pressed against hers and every move he made crated more sweet friction. Her breasts were on fire, her legs were spread so wide she was sure she'd have trouble walking tomorrow. His erection was sliding with ease in and out of her, their pelvises touching and thus her clit was simulated, her vagina walls were throbbing around his cock and all the small noises they were making; the heat that was spreading through her entire body, the feeling of him inside her… long and hard… so fucking good, so sweet, so hot… something in her snapped and her orgasm ripped though her like a lightning in the sky.

"Reid!..."


	11. Chapter 11

Emily was feeling extremely hot. There was a beam of sunlight coming through the window falling straight on her face. She was lying on her side facing the source of heat and light. She turned on her back and felt the sheet which was covering her body slide of her. The air hit her chest, stomach. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that the white cover was still over her lower abdomen and legs. Closing her eyes again Emily left the feeling of contentment run through her. Nothing felt odd though there was surely something strange. She opened her eyes again and saw a room where she had awaken many times. She was naked but that had happened before as well, so it wasn't a concern either. But had she ever awoken in _that_ room _naked_? Wait! She looked to the side and hello… Nice… There he was; lying on his back; the sheet was covering only his hip. She smiled and licked her lips. Looking up at his face Prentiss saw that he was still sleeping. Might as well enjoy the view before he wakes up… She sat in the bed abruptly; her expression thoughtful but there was a hint of a smile as well.

Reid opened his eyes at the movement. Finally Emily had woken up! He wasn't really sure what he should do after last night… Why had he let this happen? What was she doing now, just sitting there?... looking at his- Oh great! Now he was going to get hard _again_. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, not that it would help anybody.

Prentiss looked up at his face once again; still sleeping - good. But what now? She let her gaze observe his body; his nakedness was making her think dirty. She wanted to reach down and touch him. Even though she had spent many nights with him, in his bed, in her bed; even though she had masturbated in front of him and she had waken up with his hardness between her legs _and_ she had taken a shower with him, she still hadn't touched him with her hands, hadn't tasted him in her mouth; and she wanted that, really wanted that.

Reid reopened his eyes. Now what was she doing? Reaching towards his- ?

"Emily?" he pushed himself up on his hands.

"Spence, you're awake! I didn't mean to-" she babbled.

"It's OK." He told her, now in a sitting position.

"You are naked." She stated all of a sudden.

Reid frowned a bit in confusion, "You are too." He said while looking at her body.

"Yeah," she chuckled a little. "Um," she started.

"Shower?" he suggested.

"Shower. Good." Emily smiled sort of shyly and stood up; she found a towel and walked out of the bedroom. The bag she had brought last night was next to the front door. She grabbed it and walked to the bathroom.

_Oh My God!_ She had sex with Dr. Spencer Reid! _Oh. My God! _And it was WOW! She wasn't feeling the insecurity from earlier. It didn't feel like a fuck for her and she really hoped it wasn't just a fuck for Reid too. He had run away from her apartment, he'd told her that they shouldn't do this, he had agreed to her request to stay with her for the night… she didn't really think the night would go like this.

Why had he walked away from her? That was stupid. God, for a genius Reid sometimes felt a bit dull. Emily would never be just a fuck for him, no matter how much he wanted sex. She is such a wonderful and beautiful and smart woman after all.

When Emily walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom there was no tension between the two of them at all. She had smiled and sat next to Reid on the bed. He had reached to her and put his hand gently on her cheek pulling her to him and kissing her softly. Then she had proceeded clothing and he had gone to the bathroom for a shower.

After that they had breakfast and spent the day just like a normal couple: laughing and enjoying the company of each other.

On the next day before work they met up with Morgan to fill him in on what had happened between them. And Derek Morgan had been grinning like a teenage boy about to walk into a striptease club for the first time.

Once inside the bullpen the BAU members started their work. Reid was done with his report and went to see his friend in his office.

Morgan was still writing his report but dropped the pen as soon as Spence walked in.

"How's it going, Pretty Boy?" Derek smiled widely, "Prentiss was worth it, no?"

"This happens every time. I see a pretty girl and I want to make her mine." Reid told him.

"Those are lyrics from a song." Morgan frowned.

"What?" Reid asked confused.

"What are you boys talking about?" asked JJ who walked up to them from Garcia's office.

"Uh, nothing." Spence looked at the file in front of him even though it wasn't his and it was upside down as it was facing Morgan who was on the other side of the desk.

"Aaalright." JJ smiled, "Come on. Hotch wants us in the conference room." And with that JJ was out of sight.

"Ah, not again!" sighed the older man and walked from behind his desk and towards the door.

"Just to let you know," Reid started silently, "Emily is totally worth it!"

The two men walked into the conference room trying to suppress their laughter which Prentiss noticed and glared at them with half-closed eyes.

"Ok." Garcia started the briefing. "We've got a new case, not too icky but it still makes my blood run cold. Here are the victims: Jenna Smith, Sarah Jones and Amy Whitestone." The women appeared on the monitor behind her. "All three strangled to death while sexually abused." Garcia finished and sat on her chair.

"The victims were found in their homes. All three were living alone here in Virginia. There are no signs of struggle." Added Hotch.

"This means the women knew the killer and let him in." Morgan stated.

"And the pathologist has identified that the intercourse was by mutual consent." Said Penelope. That sort of shocked the profilers. "A-and their friends claim that none of them had an ongoing relationship."

"Why are they calling us so late?" Rossi asked.

"The local detective though he had things under control but after the third body he decided he needed help." Hotch explained.

Reid was looking at the files and clearly had something on his mind.

"What are you thinking, Spence?" asked JJ.

"What if the victims were into that kind of sexual behaviour? Breath control is very common nowadays between partners in all kinds of sexual relationship. The idea is to intentionally reduce the amount of oxygen to the brain during sexual stimulation in order to heighten the received pleasure from the orgasm. It's generally achieved by smothering or strangling by grabbing the neck of the partner. This also gives a great sense of control to the strangling partner and a mental release to the strangled partner." Reid explained.

"So are you saying that they might have wanted this initially as the unsub has earned their trust?" asked Prentiss.

"Not exactly. … I mean there's nothing that suggests otherwise but those kinds of relationships don't just happen. In most cases the partners have known each other for a long time and have absolute trust in one another."

"Reid is right. We need to look into the common acquaintances of the victims." Said Hotch.

"On it." Garcia started typing on her laptop.

"Look for anybody the three of them know." Added Rossi. Garcia nodded and kept typing.

"Prentiss, you and Morgan go look at the crime scenes. They're in a 2 hours' drive. Reid you start on the geographical profile, JJ – the parents of the victims are coming here. Dave, you and I will be helping Reid with the profile." Hotchner ordered.

Everybody nodded and started their respective jobs.


	12. Chapter 12

…

"_Fucked up our life  
All of the laws I've broken,  
Loves that I've sacrificed  
Is this the end?  
_  
_I wrap my hands around your neck  
So tight with love, love" _

"No, please. Don't!" Samantha begged.

She loved the game that she was playing with this new and brilliant _friend_ she met in the club a few nights ago. He was so handsome and, boy, was he good in bed! And he was even into the breath control kink! What a good hit! Apparently that club wasn't so boring after all. She met him and brought him home and he made her night! He really knew what he was doing. So … she had to _do _him again. And she did… on the next morning, then in the evening, then in the morning again, then they met for coffee and that's how it started 4 days ago. He was quite the charmer, such a gentleman. He paid for everything she had, he paid the taxi rides, he opened the doors for her… and now they were at her house playing out a rape scene. Rarely did she find such a good role-player… and this was the time they would do it – the smothering play. She loved it - the feeling of complete loss of control, even over her own life, turned her on so damn much! And this man, she wasn't sure how or why but he had earned her trust so fast and she trusted him a hundred per cent. Generally she would wait at least a month until she would let her new guy practice his breath control techniques on her but she just couldn't wait to feel this man wrap his hands around her neck.

_**~CMCMCMCM~**_

Emily and Derek got out of their car and met the police officers at the scene. They crossed the yellow tape and walked into the victim's home. It was a two-story house with a front and back garden. The two agents found themselves in the living-room area after walking through the front door. It was a rather big room; well-furnitured. There was a staircase leading to the second floor and a couple of doors leading towards the kitchen and a bathroom.

"I'll call Reid." Emily suggested and Morgan nodded and kept on looking around.

_"Hello?" _Reid said after he picked up.

"I'm putting you on speaker." Prentiss informed.

_"OK."_

"We're in the house of the victim. There are two glasses of wine on the coffee-table." Morgan said.

"At least we're sure it started off in a pleasurable way." Commented Emily.

_"I'm sure the unsub himself was pretty happy." _Reid stated.

"Agents, you have to see this." A young policewoman said to Morgan and Prentiss. She was pretty and by the looks of it she loved her job and was aiming for a detective place. They met her when they went to the police station the other day before heading towards the previous crime scenes.

"What is it?" Morgan asked. He and Emily walked to where the policewoman was standing next to the CD player.

"I was at the other crime scenes as well and on them all this was the last song played." The policewoman said.

_"Which is the song?" _Reid asked over the phone.

""Up in the Air" by some band called 30 Seconds to Mars." Emily answered.

"Interesting choice of song." the policewoman commented.

_"Why do you think so?"_ Reid asked again.

"Because it's so different form their other songs, before they used to make different music…"

"What do you mean 'different'?" Prentiss was intrigued.

"No, it's nothing important really." The woman said but the look she received from Emily made her change her mind. "I mean… this song became so famous because it sounds just like any other new song nowadays. Which, in my personal opinion, is not a very good thing. I mean… 30 Seconds to Mars used to be interesting because they were different and now … they're just like any other new band … even though they've been playing since 1998 but before they represented something different … motivating. Now they represent the new trend in music and that's just so … casual." The policewoman explained with a hint of sadness in her voice.

_"But if it's not because of the music but because of the lyrics?" _Started Spence.

"What do you mean, Reid?" Prentiss asked.

_"What's the one thing we know for sure about this band?"_

The policewoman looked at Derek and Emily and answered, "Well for one thing Jared Leto knows when to scream, when to stay quiet, he knows how to work up people with his music, trendy or the 'old' Mars music when we could feel the difference and were proud of being Mars fans." Now the woman was becoming judgmental but she really didn't care!

"So… you're saying that the music itself can motivate our unsub?" Derek asked.

"I guess Mars are still motivating. That's a good thing to hear." The policewoman said silently and headed out of the house.

"Sarcasm much?" Said Prentiss.

_"She's right though, the lyrics of this song and the way it sounds can be provoking the unsub."_ Reid commented.

"Just one last thing!" the policewoman rose her voice up as she was close to the door and about to exit the house. "Whatever it is that this killer is thinking, I'm sure that Jared didn't have this in mind when he wrote the song." She gestured towards the second floor of the house where the bedroom and the dead body were.

"With that out of the way… What do you think happened?" Emily looked at Derek.

"Well, Reid is probably right - she was into that sort of things. She wanted it and then it got out of control…" Morgan explained, "But it was too late then, wasn't it?" he looked up towards the second floor.

The agents went upstairs to look at the crime scene. Once they were finished gathering the information they needed for the profile they headed back to Quantico. After the profile was done and released it was only a matter of time until they got the unsub as while everybody else was busy with things, so was Garcia. She found out that he hunted in the internet in websites about breath control play and that he sexually 'befriended' his victims so that they would let him play games with them. On top of all, the footage from the cameras in the bar where the latest victim had been to last turned out to be very helpful and the team got a picture of the unsub. One day after the profile was released the police caught the unsub walking towards a café where he was supposed to meet with a woman, most likely his next victim.

**_  
A/N: I know this deserves an explanation. **

**I was very angry with the video of "Up in the Air" and that's the reason for all the crap I gave you in this chapter. The truth is I love 30STM and I think the song itself is really good! I like it - big time. I'm still angry because of the commerciality of the video but, ah… whatever. The whole album "Love Lust Faith + Dreams" is really very good and I didn't mind spending a few pounds for it. **

**(And for the real ROCK music lovers – the new album of Deep Purple "Now What?!" is fantastic! It's made in the memory of the great Jon Lord.**

**Black Sabbath also have a new album with Ozzy Osbourne but I haven't listened to it yet…)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**~CMCMCMCMCMCM~**_

"I'm so glad this case is over with." Said Prentiss to Reid as she gave him a glass of water and sat beside him on the couch in her apartment.

"Me too." He took a sip of the water and placed the glass on the coffee-table.

At that moment the doorbell rang.

Emily walked over and opened the door for Derek to enter.

"Hey! Just dropping by to say hello and I'm going." He said.

"What's the rush?" Emily asked.

"Got a date." Morgan smiled and winked.

"Who is she, Derek?" the dark haired woman asked, smiling back.

"Ah, just somebody I met a few nights ago."

"When you were at that club when I asked you to sleep with me?" Reid asked trying not to laugh but failing miserably when he saw the shock in Emily's eyes.

"Yeah, exactly! A good thing I didn't decide to sleep with you that night." Derek laughed. "Alright, I'll be off. See ya!" and with that and a grin on his face Morgan left Emily's residence.

"Just us again." Emily acknowledged as she sat down next to Reid.

"Yeah," the man exhaled a long breath.

Rain was starting to pour outside. Over the buildings, the streets, the neighborhood, the nearby valley. Pouring down from the darkened sky; the endless clouds seemingly crushing down the big trees, giving all they had to offer to the accepting grass. Lighting and a thunder and yet more rain. The strength of the little raindrops falling on top of the green grass and scattering into million little sparkling droplets… beautiful nature… bright light lit up the sky again and hard sound deafened the fresh air through which thousands of volts of electrical current were yet again to discharge creating a marvelous lightning. It appeared from the middle of the painted clouds and found its end somewhere in the ground to be lost forever. The trees heard a thunder and wind blew through their brunches and leaves, bending them, challenging them to play a game and dance… dance as the rain kept falling down, as the soil kept accepting, as the lightnings struck and the thunders roared and nothing was as it seemed.

And somewhere amidst all the beauty of the nature the memories of the night Reid and Prentiss shared came flooding back to them, charging the air around them just like the air in the sky. And a lightning lit up the room they were in and just like that they kissed, creating their own beauty.

Outside in the valley the sky was making love to the ground, moistening it, touching every inch of it as the rain fell everywhere, grazing it with the wind, giving it what it needs …

Inside the warm and soft touch of lips and exploring fingers was doing the same to our couple, making them feel so alive…

_**~CMCMCMCMCM~**_

_  
**A/N Sorry it's so short but believe me you don't want to read just half of what's to come *wink* **


	14. Chapter 14

_**~CMCMCMCMCM~ **_

"Good morning." Reid woke up to Emily's light touch as she was drawing patterns on his chest with her fingers. She was lying on his left, on her side, facing him. She was wearing a sexy, short, black, silk night dress. Prentiss always wanted to wear something sexy in bed especially after sex and that was a perfect choice. Her panties were silky as well, a beautiful dark red colour, which if you asked her, suited her pale skin perfectly.

Pushing herself up until she was propped on her elbow she smiled and whispered, "Good morning to you too."

"What are we going to do today?"

"I don't know… but I was thinking…" Emily smiled playfully, leaned in and kissed her man gently on the lips.

"I was going to ask 'sex or breakfast' but I guess you just answered my question." Spence grinned.

"Mhmmm…" Emily nodded and kissed him again.

Reid kissed back with desire and Prentiss felt him shift slightly. Then all of a sudden she was on her back and he was on top of her smiling. His face moved closer to hers and he touched her nose with his. It was such a sweet and affectionate gesture. Then he kissed her lips again and resumed with a little trail of burning kisses down to her neck. Emily giggled like a schoolgirl. She moved her hands to wrap them around him, as if to make sure he won't pull away. He returned to kissing her mouth and in the same time he pushed her legs apart with his. She could feel his erection pushing her sweet spot, the only things separating them being his boxers and her panties. Just as she was about to trust her hips against him he abruptly stopped kissing her and pushed himself up until he was standing on his knees.

"What is it?" Prentiss worried propping herself on her elbows.

"We need a condom." He said.

"Oh God," the woman exclaimed with relief lying on her back once again.

Reid moved once again and got off the bed. He looked around and absently asked, "Where are my pants?" he then left the room and went into the living room.

Emily was thrilled. She was dating Reid and contrary to what she had been thinking one year ago, dating him was fascinating!

"Did you find them?" she shouted.

"Nope!"

"Look behind the couch!"

… "Found them."

In a moment Spence was in the bedroom once more with his pants in his hand. He took his wallet out of his pocket and dropped the pants to the floor once more. He got a condom out of the wallet and threw it on the bed next to Emily then dropped his wallet on top of his pants and walked to the bed but he didn't make any attempt to get in. Instead he reached and grabbed the brunette by the ankles and pulled her towards him. She yelped and giggled. That was something unexpected. Emily's behind was on the edge of the bed. She felt as if she were going to fall if it wasn't for Reid holding her legs. Then suddenly he got to his knees placing her legs on his shoulders. Emily was no longer giggling, she was panting now. Was that hot or what? At that moment Reid pushed up her nightdress and kissed her stomach. His lips lingered on her skin and in a few seconds he gently kissed her again, and again, and every kiss was placed lower and lower than the previous. The room seemed full of sensuality; it was buzzing in Emily's ears, filling her lungs with every breath she took. Spence hadn't shaved the previous day and now he had a bit of beard, which only added to the excitement; not only did he look sexy, the rough feeling of his bread sort of tingled her and she arched her back upwards, inviting him to keep going. The trail of little kisses finally reached the hem of her panties. Emily was now visibly excited, breathing heavily and trembling with every sweet touch of his lips. In what seemed like forever he finally kissed her clit through her panties and she was a wreck. All she wanted was to have him there forever, pleasuring her… And when he stopped his feather light kisses she wanted to scream at him to come back. She opened her eyes, she had no idea at what point she had closed them. Spence was smiling at her with that smile which probably made many panties drop to the floor. Emily felt the urge to sit up and kiss this man like she had never kissed anybody before. And that's what she did, running her fingers through his hair and bringing his face as close as possible to hers. They kissed, tongues battling and demanding, Prentiss shifted back on the bed and Reid followed, eventually finding himself on top of her. He was using his left hand for support and Emily could feel his right hand sliding down her side finally reaching her behind and squeezing lightly, then he ran his hand back up her body until it reached her shoulder and neck. His fingers lingered there for a few moments then he put his hand next to her head and started kissing her jaw line, her chest, the top of her breasts. Shifting lower he ran his tongue under her left breast then blew slightly on the wet skin. Emily trembled. Spence glimpsed at her beautiful face for a second. He moved so that his torso was between her legs which she had bent at the knees. He leaned in and gently bit her right under the ribs on her left side. And Emily couldn't suppress a cry of pleasure. She felt rather than saw him smirk. He was enjoying this and he wasn't about to rush it. She felt him tug on her panties and she happily lifted her hips up so he could take them off. Reid stood up, taking the sexy piece of underwear slowly off her legs. As soon as it was off he was once again pulling her towards the edge of the bed. When she was where he wanted her he dropped to his knees and looked at her. Emily was also looking at him; he slowly came closer to her and she thought he was going to kiss her again but then he stopped halfway there, his eyes never leaving hers, engaging her in a long and intimate stare. Then he looked down for a second and blew on her, the air both cooling and heating her and Emily closed her eyes. Then she felt his hot tongue on her and that triggered a shockwave through her body. Spence stopped for a second so she could contain herself and when he decided she was ready for more he unleashed his tongue and fingers on her. Licks and nips and more cool air in contrast to her warm flesh… his fingers finding their way inside her one by one or two at a time, stretching her; a long soft lick and a harsh thrust… soon Emily was falling over the edge unable to control herself. Reid felt her tightening around his fingers. He prolonged her orgasm using his expert mouth and fingers on her, sucking her clit while gently moving his fingers inside her. Just as she thought it was going to be too much he stopped what he was doing and let her calm down.

In a few moments Prentiss opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She ran her hand through her hair to smooth it and then found her lover's eyes looking at her intently. He was lying on his side, propped on his elbow.

"You're…" she couldn't finish the sentence; she didn't know what to say.

"Thank you." He whispered, his voice rough. It was so hot to hear him like that.

Emily Prentiss was experiencing one of the best post-sex moments in her life. She really wanted to return the favour.


	15. Chapter 15

She took a deep breath and rolled on her side, taking a few seconds just to look at Spence. She smiled gently and then sat up. Emily pushed him slightly until he was on his back and straddled him. Slowly she leaned down and gently kissed his lips. Another kiss followed and soon they were engaged in a frenzy of sensual kisses. Emily could feel his hardness between her legs. She couldn't wait for him to be inside her. Her hips started moving creating sweet friction. In a few seconds Reid broke the kiss and looked at her. In his eyes she could see his desire. Emily got off him to sit on his left side. He kept his eyes on her as she moved; the brunette slowly started leaning down again to kiss his chest. Reid just closed his eyes and let her do her magic. Prentiss started kissing him on the chest and stomach just like he had done to her a few minutes ago. Only she couldn't wait as long as he could. She liked teasing him but she didn't have the patience. She wanted to taste him, feel his girth, his hardness… she wanted him… now. Emily pulled at his boxers but when he didn't move to help her take them off she looked at him. He was a vision: lying there, his eyes closed, just enjoying what she had to offer him. Emily pulled his boxers down again. This time she was successful and the piece of clothing was gone on the floor with the rest of their things. Emily took a second just to look at him. She licked her lips. God, she wanted that man so damn much. She touched his cheek with her right hand, then she started to slowly trace her fingers down his body: his neck, his chest, his stomach. She stopped just before she reached his hard cock. Just a second later she was leaning down again. He felt her hot, moist breath on his shaft. He didn't dare look at what she was doing. But he didn't need to as the soft, warm touch of her tongue at the base of his hard penis was speaking for itself. Emily gave him a long lick right to the tip and when she reached it she grabbed his cock and placed the tip in her mouth and sucked. Her tongue was moving expertly to create the perfect pleasure for him, just as he had done for her. Reid was in heaven. Knowing that it was Emily doing this to him, that Emily had him in her mouth was driving him crazy. If she kept on doing what she was doing he wouldn't be able to last.

"Emily," he swallowed; his voice hoarse sexy whisper.

"Mmmm"

The vibration caused his muscles to clench.

"If… if… you don't stop I'm gonna come in your mouth."

Prentiss licked him from base to tip again and murmured against his dick, "What if I want you to?" and she put the tip in her mouth again.

Reid groaned. The sound turned Emily on that much more. She shifted on the bed so that she could reach her clit with her left hand. As she stared rubbing it gently she started bobbing her head up and down in the same gentle pace as her hand was moving against her. She couldn't suppers a moan. It vibrated through her and through him. Reid couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to come yet. He opened his eyes. To see Emily pleasuring herself while her mouth was pleasuring him… it turned out to be too much for him. He groaned again. All the mental power he possessed was barely enough to do what he had to.

Emily felt a strong hand grab her right shoulder and push her backwards. She released his cock and stopped moving her fingers against her clit. The look she received from Spence was carnal. She felt like he was going to devour her any moment now. Was she excited, scared, intrigued?

"Lie down. On your back." Reid ordered. Oh, god… his voice; so deep, full of desire, rough and sexy.

Emily did what she was told. She watched while Spence searched for the condom and put it on. Then she looked at his eyes as he moved on top of her. She automatically spread her legs as wide as she could, inviting him in. He kissed her neck sensually for a few moments then he moved to her collar bone and back to her mouth. His length was sighting ever so slightly over her clit. As he was kissing her mouth his right hand made its way up and down her side and up again until it reached her neck and stopped there. His fingers were moving over her neck very gently. Emily's breathing was becoming heavier and heavier. Reid's kisses were demanding. She couldn't concentrate on one thing only. The stimulation he was applying with his hard cock on her clit, his hand on her neck… she was beginning to lose herself. Her mind completely switched off, she bit his lower lip. At that moment he thrust his pelvis harder into hers and the hand on her neck tightened its grip. She was going to come unbidden, hard. She wanted to scream but his kisses didn't let her. In a moment he moved and he was in her with one vehement thrust. He started moving in her, he pushed in and out of her, slow and hard. His demanding kisses never ceasing. And the hand on her neck, she couldn't place that, it excited her, made her fear, made her want more, kept her restricted. It was all too much. Her orgasm hit her, hard and fast out of nowhere. All that pleasure, was she screaming, could she? Her whole body was burning, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't see; was she trying to? Where was she?

_**~CMCMCMCMCMCMCM~ **_

"Oh My God, Morgan. What were we thinking? He's a God! He's a fucking GOD!" Emily shouted.

"Alright, Prentiss, calm down." Morgan laughed.

"Calm down? What do you mean calm down?! That was… he was…" the brunette was trying to explain but she seemed to have lost her ability to use adjectives. Derek chuckled, "…Morgan, you need to sleep with Reid!" Emily whispered.

"I'm not sleeping with Reid, Em!"

"No, Morgan, I mean it… wait… NO, first you should become a woman and then sleep with him, it's not gonna work otherwise." She explained enthusiastically.

The man laughed again… "Really? That good?"

Prentiss nodded slowly as she was taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey, Spence, what are these two talking about?" JJ asked as she was looking at Morgan and Prentiss at the table of the club the whole team was in.

Reid turned around to look at them then turned back towards the bar to take the drinks from the barman, "I don't know… Maybe something like baseball."

JJ and Spence headed back to the table and the conversation between Derek and Emily halted. Thankfully Dave and Garcia who was accompanied by Kevin arrived at the table and a new chat was engaged.

They were all out after a day of hard work with the reports and they were all happy, especially Reid and Prentiss.

_**~CMCMCMCMCMCM~**_

Finally Reid had stopped with the promiscuous behavior and in the same time he had found something even better than what he had before.

Finally the "problem" was "taken care of". Derek didn't feel bad for his friend now – he was happy because Reid was happy and in a healthy relationship that had been developing for years.

Finally … after so many years he didn't have to pretend. Being with Prentiss was so good in so many ways. He could be himself and still feel wanted. The craving she had for him, the lust; it was all there – all these things that he felt with those women he used to sleep with; he didn't need them to feel that anymore. Moreover there was one more feeling; the most important one if you asked him – that was love. He knew that Prentiss loved him and he loved her back just as much or maybe even more. He was so lucky to finally find what he was looking for all his life in the face of the beautiful Emily Prentiss. He didn't feel the desire to fuck just for the fuck; he didn't want just somebody; he didn't even want to think about all these women he had been with. He felt contend. He felt like himself and he loved the feeling. He loved everything Emily made him feel; he loved spending time with her; he loved working with her; he loved the sex with her… he loved her!

Finally everything was alright…

_**END**_

**_  
A/N: That's the whole thing. It's been an year since I started this and now it's over… I never imagined that it would be so long and I didn't think it would turn out in such a way… I want to thank everybody who has read/favoured this fic and I really, really hope you have enjoyed yourself reading my story!**

**I would love to hear your last comments. **

_And just one question__: "__She felt like he was going to devour her any moment now. Was she excited, scared, intrigued?"  
__How would you feel if you were in Emily's place in that moment?_


End file.
